


Kinkmeme梗06 - “Responsibility”

by WeBothKnowHowThatSwings (Alucard1771)



Series: 【FakeNews Kinkmeme译文合集】 [6]
Category: Fake News FPF
Genre: Barebacking, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pseud-Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Roleplay, forced impregnation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 内射, 并不是真的Mpreg, 强制受孕（角色扮演）, 非自愿性行为（角色扮演）
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/WeBothKnowHowThatSwings
Summary: 原梗：Anonymous / January 8 2012, 19:01:55 UTC现在我来旧梗重提一下：还是“Stephen”把任何东西都色情化的故事……车（双方同意且有安全词保护），“Stephen”受，他乞求Jon在射之前退出来，因为他不想怀孕。（先说好，我要的不是那种男人真的会怀孕的AU。）Jon继续干他，用那种可怕的“反堕胎主义者”的语气口头羞辱他：这一开始就是“Stephen”自己的错，因为他是个享受性爱的婊子，所以他就得承担责任和后果；反正他在世上最重要的角色就是生孩子，所以他该为此感到感激，等等。额外加分项：事后Jon发现“Stephen”真的以为他有可能怀上Jon的宝宝——他觉得自己之所以一直被无套内射没怀孕都是因为运气好。-填梗：“Responsibility” by Anonymous / July 16 2012, 18:12:13 UTC警告：Noncon/非自愿性行为（角色扮演），强制受孕（角色扮演）, Mpreg (只是”Stephen”以为他会)





	Kinkmeme梗06 - “Responsibility”

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This Kinkmeme Prompt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/298422) by Anonymous. 



> 一个角色扮演的Non-con+强制受孕fill。

《 **责任**   **Responsibility** 》

  
-  
  
    “加班？”  
    Stephen差点从椅子上摔下来。“对！”他大喊，“我在，工作！因为，活太多了，节目需要，什么什么的。”  
    Jon比谁都更清楚事实。Indecision 2004的高峰期结束后工作负荷小了很多；他们终于摆脱“做完立刻抱着对方睡着”的境地，有更多时间精力玩点别的了。“你喜欢你的工作吗，Stephen？”他倚着Colbert-Carell办公室的门（实际上是Jon公寓里从来不用的那间办公室假装的），摆出他最快活的无耻嘴脸。  
    “我的工作棒极了，”Stephen马上回答，“除了有时候老板完全就是个无脑傀儡。但为了让国民们保持消息灵通，我熬过来了。”  
    这要不是逢场作戏，Jon听了肯定会受伤。但这不是真的。于是他借题发挥起来：“这倒是，不过我总觉得，杰出的职业精神可不是让你留在这里的唯一理由。”  
    Stephen的脸颊浮现出一抹红色。他的polo衫整洁到一丝不苟，领子甚至连一毫米的不平整都没有，但他的头发却蓬松着，乱糟糟的。“我不知道你在说什么。”  
    Jon闲逛似的走上前，仿佛是被邀请来的。Stephen瞬间警觉，他猛地退到角落的书桌旁，手肘碰翻盛满笔的杯子，手腕撞上了订书机。趁他还来不及合拢双腿，Jon大步朝前身体卡进他膝盖之间，伸手抚摸他的脸颊。“我见过你看我的眼神，Stephen。有时候你的脸烫到我隔着房间都能感受到温度。事实上，我觉得你最喜欢我刻薄的样子。”  
    Stephen害怕地倒抽一口气，肩膀畏缩起来。“我会举报你！我-我会让你被记录，被…被起诉，被开除，然后……”  
    “不，你不会，”Jon柔声说，“因为你热爱你的工作，记得吗？要是没了我，你以为你的节目能存活多久？”  
    他的拇指划过Stephen的下唇。Stephen呻吟着，汗珠凝在额头。  
    “我要求的不多，甜心。就今晚，到我办公室来，躺好，想着你的美国——如果你情愿那样。等我做完之后，你回来工作，我回去让你一个人待着。”  
    “你不是非得这么做。”Stephen难过地说。  
    Jon不再试图好声好气。“没错，”他突然甩出一句，“我的确不是。我完全可以脱掉裤子直接在这干进你那张漂亮的小嘴里。但那对你来说可不太舒服，不是吗？所以你到底是打算配合，还是想让事情变得不那么好办？”  
    Stephen的呼吸变得沉重急促。“求你，”他在Jon示意他起身时绊到了自己，“我-我会听话。”  
    “这还像样点。”Jon拍拍他的肩，“过来。”  
    Stephen大概在之前的某个时刻踢掉了自己鞋；最后他穿着袜子跟Jon穿过公寓家具稀少的门厅。两人转过最后一个拐角时（字面意义，不是伊拉克战争那层含义）他短暂地停了下来，只有Jon紧紧攥着他的手腕防止他临阵脱逃。“我忘了！我们需要安-安全套对吧？我去拿。放开我，我——”  
    “你最近有什么测试没通过吗？”Jon尖锐地问道。  
    “不！我很干净！”  
    “那不然是什么？你觉得是 _我_ 有什么问题吗？”他怒视着Stephen，直到Stephen开始摇头，“这还差不多。别再拖了。”  
    “所以你不打算……”Stephen刚开口就被打断：Jon把他拉进门内，伸手扯起polo衫遮住他的头和脸。  
    因为扣子一路扣到了喉咙，所以Stephen的脑袋和手臂都被暂时卡在布料里头。在他挣扎着想要摆脱束缚的同时Jon拉开了他的裤子拉链，把里外两层裤子一起剥到他苍白的屁股以下，然后Jon单膝跪地，在他已经半勃的阴茎一侧舔出一条痕迹。  
    Stephen尖叫着朝后靠门，脑袋重重撞在木板上。最后还是Jon帮他解决了布料的纠缠——对方愉快地看到他现在目瞪口呆，脸红的范围一路从发际线蔓延到脖子。“J-Jon……”  
    “嘘。”Jon用手遮住Stephen的嘴，“瞧？也没你想得那么糟。”  
    拂在他手心的吐息滚烫；Stephen的眼睛亮晶晶的。“只-只是因为它被你 _舔_ 了之后立起来了……”  
    “我还会做更多。”他朝Stephen屁股上轻轻拍了一掌，催对方加快动作，“到沙发上去。”  
    Stephen跌跌撞撞摆脱掉皱成一团的裤子，听话地照做。Jon在一旁脱掉自己的T恤和鞋子。沙发垫上已经铺了几条毛巾，倒是能让清洁工省点力气。Stephen坐下时紧紧并着膝盖和脚踝，双手有意环抱着自己。他的眼镜肯定是和上衣一起被弄掉了；现在他眯着眼睛，从长长的睫毛下方看向Jon，每有一件衣物被丢开就皱一下眉。  
     “这种时候还 _藏什么藏_ ，”Jon冷嘲热讽着，脱掉短裤走向Stephen，“天啊，你硬得还真快。你就真的这么迷恋我？还是你太久没有被别人使用，所以随时都准备着？  
    Stephen低头不肯看向Jon的眼睛，尽管他飘忽的眼神总是时不时看向Jon自己逐渐充血的性器。“你…你才是那个沉迷的人。”  
    “不然呢？谁叫你一天到晚用那种'请来干我'的眼神看我。”Jon一把掰开他的大腿，俯身卡进中间的空隙，“朝后靠，甜心。把手拿开。”  
    Stephen顺从地抱住他的身体，紧紧闭上眼睛。  
    但他没法阻止自己喘息呻吟——Jon还特意久久地吞下他，逼他发出一连串声响。每一次变换进攻角度，Stephen就在Jon手中变得更加瘫软无力；每一次挣扎扭动都让他的背在沙发上往下滑得更深。Jon等着他卸下防卫的一刻，然后抓住臀部用力一拽。  
    Stephen现在整个背部朝下，甩着胳膊试图找到支撑，好像Jon会让他摔下去似的。  
    在他依然漫无目的地乱挥乱动时Jon的舌头开始舔弄他的入口。他发出一声哭喊，试着用腿根夹住Jon的脑袋。“不要！Jon，我的嘴——你-你说你打算操的是我的嘴！”  
    “我说的是我 _可以_ 操，”Jon纠正他，强行让他分着腿，“但我现在不想那么干了。除非…你更喜欢那样……？”  
    “我……”Stephen呜咽着，Jon的舌头再次环绕入口，然后开始不断伸进去把他舔开。他的嗓音带上了气声，只比悄悄话响那么一点：“是-是的。”  
    “大声点，”Jon呵斥道，“说实话。”  
    “我想要…噢天求你了Jon，我想要你的阴茎…操我的嘴，求-求你那样操…操我……”  
    够接近了。尤其是现在Jon的阴茎真的需要点注意力。他退开来，把Stephen的两侧膝盖推到一边的垫子上。“好吧，我怎么能拒绝你这么乖的乞求呢？”  
    在Jon的引导下，Stephen改用双手和膝盖支撑自己，十指抓住沙发扶手，看起来像只桌边讨食的小狗。他汗湿的头发滑落下来；Jon把它们从他脸上拂开，捏住他颤抖的下颌。  
    “想想看，”他说，“要是你求我放你走，我会怎么做。”  
    Stephen的眼睛瞪圆了。“放我走！求求你！我保证不会说出去，一个 _字_ 也——”  
    “噢， _现在_ 说可太迟了。”Jon单手伸进Stephen的发间一拽，Stephen的嘴唇滑过他的阴茎顶端。  
    Stephen的睫毛颤动着——他张开了嘴。  
    “天哪，太棒了，”Jon毫不掩饰地呻吟出声。Stephen的口腔温暖又湿润；他的舌头热情地打着旋，下巴几乎脱臼似的放松，“再努力点—唔—你真的想要这个，是吧？操，Stephen——这样一张嘴——要是不经常塞满阴茎—哈—简直就是 _犯罪_ 。”  
    Stephen轻轻啜泣，结果呛住了自己。他慌乱地退出一点，扭头让舌面依然卷着Jon阴茎一侧，但张开的嘴可以吸进点空气。  
    “放松，甜心。”Jon拍拍Stephen歪向一边的脑袋，“你做得很好。你——hmm——为很多人——做过这事？”  
    Stephen摇头，自上而下地舔着Jon。  
    “那么——为一些人做过，是吧。”回答他的是一声意义不明的呻吟。  
    实际上，Stephen已经是服务 _Jon_ 的老手了。他们彼此都熟练：Jon很清楚界限在哪，也知道Stephen完全能够不出戏无痛苦地再深喉他一两次。但如果Stephen继续制造这种诱人的声响，他可能马上就要被Jon的精液呛到窒息了——这可不是原先的计划，即使脑子里的场景让Jon的下体几乎热到融化。  
    一滴眼泪滑落Stephen的脸颊。Jon用拇指抹掉它，指腹下的皮肤发烫。“拜托，别这样。你想休息一下？”  
    “Uh-huh。”Stephen吸吸鼻子。  
    Jon不情愿地后退几步，阴茎抽动着表示抗议。 _少安毋躁，伙计_ ，他暗自想着， _时机正合适_ 。  
    被放开的瞬间，Stephen的上身塌了下去，脑袋侧躺在自己交叠的手臂上。他的身体因为肾上腺素和快感而阵阵发抖；Jon几乎（只是几乎）和想操他一样想抱他。  
    最后他选择摸了摸Stephen的头发，在沙发另一头摆出等待的姿势。  
    “不要，”Stephen噎住了，Jon用唾液润滑了的阴茎正摩擦着他，“Jon，不要，求求你。至少不要射-射在我里面。求你了……”  
    “如果 _那_ 是你想要的，”Jon说，“那你不是早该在-我想想-在我把阴茎塞进你嘴里之前就说点什么吗？”  
    他在Stephen来得及回答前推了进去。片刻间，Stephen收缩肌肉带来的火热、紧致的包覆几乎让他无法呼吸。即使Stephen后来回答了什么，这时候的他也不可能听见了。  
    “嘴巴——嘴巴不一样，”Stephen终于喘息着挤出一句，“Jon，我—我不想—我不想怀上宝宝！”  
    “好吧，如果那就是你全部的……”  
    （在Jon内心某个遥远的角落，他惊叹自己居然能用慢到折磨的速度操干Stephen并且同时保持尖酸刻薄。）  
    Stephen发出一声无意义的急迫哭喊，试图挣脱开去。Jon抓着他的屁股把两人的身体拉到一块，移动中差不多整个人压在Stephen身上；这让他进入到了前所未有的深度。“好吧，”听见Stephen的惊呼他突然开口，“我会拔出来！现在，别 _乱动_ ，不然在拔出来之前我可就射进去了。”  
    这让Stephen立刻闭上嘴。他开始努力维持同一个姿势，还是在Jon的连续抽插下不断颤抖，制造声音。  
    “本来可能更糟，”Jon试着回归冷酷邪魅的语调。他甚至摸了摸Stephen的背，尽可能配合着他们的相对角度和高度，“想想看…如果你还是个处…这得有多疼。”  
    “怎-怎么会…？”  
    “开玩笑？你那么——轻易地向别人打开自己，屁股里肯定塞过 _东西——_ 不少东西。你一直在和谁做？——真人？还是玩具？你是个婊子——还是个胆小的婊子？  
    “我不-不胆小！”  
    “我可不这么认为。看你这副痴迷阴茎的样。”Jon懊悔地哼了声，“也许我是该戴套……”  
    “没-没错，”Stephen喘息着，在Jon每次往前撞击的时候呼吸一滞。  
    “……但是，见鬼——要是你感染了什么——现在也太迟了。我一样会做到最后。”  
    “射在外面，”Stephen半是提醒半是恳求地呻吟着。  
    “射在外面，”Jon重复道，“但在我们下回做这个之前——你得先接受一次测试。”  
    “下-下回？”Stephen努力让自己不要挣扎，声音里却透着藏不住的激烈情绪，“你说过——！这次之后——你会放我一个人待着！”  
    “是啊，没错。但那是在听说 _其他人_ 上过你之前。如果你无论怎样都会被那么多人干——我为什么要 _例外_ ？反正也更安全。你该为此心怀感激。”  
    “你 _答应过_ 的……”  
    “”再说了——被干得那么频繁——你他妈怎么会 _到现在_ 都没怀孕？明明到处鬼混——享受各种高潮——却不想负任何责任？看你一直唧唧歪歪说什么 _安全套_ 和 _射在外面_ ——你难道总想让干你的人来补偿——你管不牢自己下半身的事实？”  
    “对不起！”Stephen哭喊着。他几乎丧失理智，过度刺激让他跟不上对话的逻辑；他仅剩的意识让他绝望地抓住任何能让Jon高兴的只言片语，“对不起，对不起，对不起……”  
    “我们甚至都没结婚！”Jon也没怎么在意自己在说些什么了——他一样只是翻来覆去地说着那套道德多数派常用的狗屎论调，和原版一样狗屁不通，“而你就这样——让我像操母狗一样地操你——你甚至没让我先揍你一顿！这他妈算哪门子的捍卫道德底线？”  
    “这明明是讨价还价，”Stephen居然还记得，“我们说好的，至于其他，就，求求你…不要宝宝……”  
    “一个宝宝，是一份该死的 _礼物_ ，”Jon咆哮道，“要是我大发慈悲地朝你自私自利的肚子里干进去一个，你他妈还得 _感谢_ 我。”  
    “谢谢，”Stephen顺从地喘息着。  
    “还没到时候。以后再说。”  
    “以后再说。”  
    “还有，在那之前，你得继续——继续让我操你。”  
    “操-操我吧，”Stephen焦距涣散地恳求对方，这让高潮猛地击中了Jon。  
    这是他最持续的高潮之一。仿佛大脑突然植入了一个概念：它似乎假定他射精的目的地 _真的_ 是个子宫，而只要用足够的精液灌满Stephen，他的基因就真的会留在那里。  
    高潮的余韵让他头昏眼花、视线模糊；他努力抓住最后一点清醒控制着周围的情况。两记胡乱的套弄后Stephen尖叫出了他的名字。  
    两人面朝同一侧互相依偎时他还在Stephen体内。Jon用手臂环在Stephen肩膀上方，磨蹭着Stephen的后颈。他现在彻底没了说话的欲望；反正最后游戏的氛围也会被打破。而Stephen抱着自己的腹部，也试着保持沉默。Jon知道抱抱在这种时刻对对方很有帮助——任何温柔、关爱的触碰都会很有帮助。  
    当他的脉搏差不多平复之后，Jon喃喃地说了句：“Pumpkin patch*。”只是确保一切都结束了。  
    Stephen深深地、颤抖着换了口气。“哦天哪Jon，下回你干脆直接在地上操我得了。”  
    “嘘，”Jon温柔地说，“也许我会的，只要你求我求得够诚恳。”  
    “ _Jon_ 。现-现在别开我玩笑。”  
    “抱歉，抱歉。”  
    两人在舒适的沉默中又多躺了一会儿。这次是Stephen先开了口。“你说的那个……是真心的吗？”  
    “唔？”Jon把自己拉出昏昏欲睡的状态，“我说了很多。你指的是哪个？”  
    “就是那句……如果你让我怀孕我该心存感激的话。”  
    “什么？天哪，不。”有时Jon会忘记Stephen真的可能对某些胡言乱语上心。不过这种情况从来不会持续；反正Stephen也会絮絮叨叨个不停然后忘掉这些事，“对任何人说这些都很糟糕。即使不是在，呃，假装强奸别人的场合。”  
    “噢，可是，”Stephen追问道，“……那你为什么不射在外面？”  
    什么？  
    “那会让人很不好过，”Stephen继续说着，声音柔软、沙哑，充满思虑，Jon从没听过他这样讲话，“要想清楚的事太多了。我们要住哪？我们要宝宝相信圣诞老人还是相信被人为赋予价值的蜡烛？我们要给宝宝起什么 _名字_ ？别会错意，如果这真的发生了我会很开心，但我觉得我们该事先坐下来商量好这些， _然后_ 再让你射在我里面。”  
    Jon忍住一声大笑。这让他最终放开了Stephen。“宝贝儿，你真的有认真上性教育课吗？”  
    “有啊！课上讲得可清楚了。有很多方法可以减少怀孕的几率，但唯一能百分百避孕成功的就是完全不要性交！”  
    他说得一脸认真，Jon几乎要对此感到抱歉了——几乎。他还是忍不住偷笑起来，把脸埋进Stephen的肩胛来闷住笑声。  
    从他们第一次搞上到现在，这个念头真的一直待在Stephen的脑袋里吗？从引发的兴奋劲儿来看，Jon还以为那只是对方从什么垃圾异性恋毛片里自我代入女方后搞出来的kink。他那颗刚开始做基佬的幼稚青少年大脑还被灌输了一大堆性羞辱、性控制和拜屌教教义的混合垃圾概念。要是真关心自己的健康和未来，他一早就和Jon定好硬性界线，说好什么地方能射不能射了……不是吗？还是Jon实在高估了对方的逻辑思考能力？  
    而如果Stephen真的成功让自己对基本生理常识空白了这么久，Jon哪还有和他讲理补课的可能性？  
    “别笑。”Stephen在他的臂弯里发抖，“我可能 _现在_ 就怀上了你的宝宝。你不该笑我的。”  
    Jon努力收拾了一下自己的态度。“好吧。我很抱歉，”他吻着Stephen的后颈，试着安抚对方，“要我说，如果我真的让你怀孕了，你可以做所有的决定。起名字，挑学校，选儿歌，信不信圣诞老人什么的……都由你定。”  
    Stephen屏住了呼吸。“你是说真的吗？”  
    “是真的。”Jon的手摸索着Stephen交叠的双臂，然后十指下滑，平平按在Stephen腹部下方的弧度上，“我怎么能拒绝我宝宝的妈妈呢？”  
    这话听着实在是浪漫到傻逼……Stephen心想，但对这帮自由派来说大概很标准。Jon是真心的，不是吗？他不仅无所谓谴不谴责那些未婚先孕破坏神圣婚姻的人，甚至还鼓励纵容这种做法，好像这些只是其他人的责任似的。  
    好吧，要是他真这么热衷，Stephen也没理由不占点便宜。要是其他未婚妈妈不喜欢这样，那可就是她们自己的错了：谁叫她们怀的不是好骗的百万富翁的宝宝呢？  
    “这真是太好了，”Stephen说着，努力让声音听起来自然而诱人。反正他还会想这么做的；这一次Jon的精子可能不会让他怀孕，这让他更想制造下一次来保证自己能达到目的了。“我们还会有后续，对吗？我是说……你扮演的那个人……他真的很享受那样使用我。而我又那么好上手。他不会打算放我走的。”  
    “不，”Jon热切地说，“绝对不会。”  
  
  
END  


**Author's Note:**

> 注1: pumpkin patch是扣熊一直沿用的安全词
> 
> 其实还蛮一波三折的（？），虽然中后部分差点把我雷炸（是我个人原因），但最后的结局还是很有意思的（某些坏掉的人愚蠢地暴露了自以为是的本性23333333


End file.
